


You're On

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Geralt is a troll, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Geralt bets Jaskier he won't be able to go a whole evening at a banquet without falling into someone's arms. How hard could that be to resist?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 15
Kudos: 271





	You're On

**Author's Note:**

> romcom tropes day 21: the bet

“Bet you ten crowns.”

“You’re on.”

Jaskier smirked, knowing he would win this one easily. Just because he had a lot of affection to give, didn’t mean he couldn’t rein it in for one evening. Geralt’s bet that he’d end up cavorting with some lord or lady before the banquet ended was one he’d have no problem complying with.

First there was the pre-banquet drinks, and a charming young lady in line to the duchy who made eyes at him, but he politely referred her on to the keen-looking lordling to his left. 

Then there was the appetiser, brought to him by a serving boy who was both handsome and interested, but Jaskier sent him away with a friendly pat on the cheek and a generous tip.

And then the main event, the banquet itself, which he spent sandwiched between two most enthusiastic sisters. As fun as it was to rouse them into a three-part harmony song, that would be all the entertaining of these two lovely ladies that he’d be doing tonight.

At each turn, Geralt lurked in his customary dark corner, observing proceedings and apparently drawing some small amusement from Jaskier’s predicaments, judging by the quirk of his lips.

Soon enough the dinner was drawing to a close, and Jaskier nimbly dodged an incoming dowager who was making a beeline for their table. Geralt raised an amused eyebrow as Jaskier disappeared under the grand banquet table and reappeared on the other side, with the bet if not his dignity intact.

Thus the evening turned to his starring moment, performing for the lords and ladies in attendance. His array of jigs, pavans, and farandoles wowed the court, so much so that the hosting duke invited him to his chamber for a private recital. This, too, Jaskier turned down with discreet kindness and professions of professional detachment.

At last, his work was done and the remaining musicians took over playing out the last slow dances of the evening. He headed to Geralt’s dark corner with a spring in his step.

“See, witcher? I can behave when I want to.” He grinned evilly. “It’s simply that most of the time, I’d rather not.”

Geralt hummed. “You’re awfully confident. It’s not midnight yet.”

Jaskier scoffed. “What challenge could a last few minutes be?” He began to unbutton his doublet. Disheveled and loose was the new look. “I think I’ll spend my ten crowns on honey cakes. And I shan’t share.”

Geralt simply _smiled_ , and wasn’t that alarming. He held out one hand in a most elegant manner and dropped into a bow, and Jaskier was powerless to resist. He took Geralt’s hand and let him lead them both to the dance floor.

“It’s quite the achievement,” Geralt said, pulling him close and settling one hand on his shoulder and the other his hip. “Turning down so many tempting suitors.” 

Jaskier struggled to focus, the warmth of Geralt’s hands seeping into his skin. He could barely coordinate his steps, only years of enforced dancing lessons preventing him from entirely making a fool of himself. “There are few things that can distract me when I have my sights set on a goal,” he managed.

Geralt inclined his head and pulled him even closer, pressing their bodies to each other and stealing the breath from Jaskier’s lungs. “And yet,” Geralt leaned in, letting his hot breath ghost over Jaskier’s ear, “I find myself wishing I could present a distraction to you.”

Jaskier jerked back, sure he must have misunderstood. But Geralt’s eyes sparkled with mirth and his hand around Jaskier’s hip slid lower, rapidly approaching scandalous territory. 

“Oh,” he breathed. He glanced down from Geralt’s eyes to his lips, and knew in that moment he was lost. He grasped Geralt’s shirt in his hands, pulled him close, and kissed him with focus and vigour.

For a moment everything was brightness and heat and Geralt, and by the time they broke apart, his head was spinning.

Geralt gave him the softest smile, sending warmth blooming through his chest. Being the object of his intense focus was almost overwhelming. “I like having you all to myself,” Geralt said, dipping his head for another kiss. 

He pulled back with a wicked grin. “And you owe me ten crowns.”


End file.
